Blinded By Animal Form
by DaemonSyndrome
Summary: "I won't allow you to escape until you give him back!" NaruOro; challenge


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto holds rights to Naruto, but the ideas in this story belong to me.

A/N: This is the product of a personal challenge, courtesy of a review from _Sonata The Fallen_ on my fanfiction, **"Chemistry Cannot Explain." **This is merely an attempt at this pairing, since I don't have an affinity toward them together, so don't expect anything outstanding. It's actually harder than it seems coaching my mind into figuring out how to even build up the delicious tension between them. I mean, I only find it possible if the Kyuubi is involved, since I don't consider Naruto capable of topping Orochimaru. Aha. Anyway, go on and read!

* * *

**Blinded By Animal Form- Clashing Beasts:**

"_So how did I not notice you had fangs?"_

[Uzumaki Naruto x Orochimaru Yaoi FanFiction Challenge]

* * *

Thunder rages violent in the sky, hues of white and blue dancing in blasts of intense radiance. Beats, like a parade of drums, haunt the atmosphere while streaks of frightening yellows and reds swell amongst the bloated scenery. Angry gray clouds glare down upon the world, their deep mask of distaste striking dangerously as clusters of raindrops splash loudly against the rough terrain below.

Second by second the sky bleeds its horrible display of harsh weather in heightening chaos. As the portrait grows more grotesque, beneath the heavens a similar war rages in near mirroring ferocity as two ninjas battle with clashing power and emotion. In sheer deathly flare mortal and immortal, man and beast, transform the once rocky landscape into mere dust and craters. Eyes of outraged crimson and sadistic amber, glare unwavering as their weapons tear into flesh and fabric.

Left and right, up and down, quick motions send the fighters soaring around every angle with no other intention but to leave the other choking on the metallic taste of blood. In hues of daring amber there is nothing but deviousness and teasing, as their owner summons snakes to do his bidding. Raven locks whip in the rhythm of the violent gusts of air spiraling around them, as the pale features display their serpentine appearance and the fiendish smirk claiming cruel lips.

On the other end, crimson hues as glowing with tinges of black and orange in a beastly flare. Fox like slits glare, warm and usually vibrant features overshadowed in determination and murderous vengeance. Long fingertips barring claws sink into the ground, the short form bending like an animal about to pounce, while elongated fangs snarl in challenge. With a lightening flash, hands like paws launch from the ground towards the slithering snakes in a quick show of severing them into pieces. More hissing creatures advance upon the predatory male yet dark eyes shrouding deeper into madness ignore them and race directly towards the source.

The snake charmer clicks his tongue in annoyance, slippery maneuvers bending and weaving the older male out of reach. From man to beast, both continue to fall into primitive instincts and transformations of bodily forms. Orange fox and alabaster snake, flare their immense chakra signatures in explosive fury as sharp teeth catch up with the evasive serpent growing exhausted. Closer and closer to death as the serpent already is, the sudden mistake drives malicious features to narrow in hatred as a piercing hiss rips from his throat like a million shards of frozen ice shattering to pieces.

Still moving, unstoppable and dripping with adrenaline, the small fox seizes snowy arms and pin them to the ground firmly. Ignoring further rumbles of acidic rage, the young beastly male claims his dominance with a terrifying roar of warning. Amber hues widen, a few glints of panic filtering to the surface before being suppressed, as the serpent forces the smirk to remain glued to his features. "Release me!" The aggravated man, imprisoned by the orange fox, demands with bared fangs of his own, "Especially if you want to have me tell you where my dear Sasuke-kun is..?" He baits slyly while struggling against the grip on his arms.

Rumbles of anger come from the fox's throat, glaring orange hues narrowing further in menacing answer, "Give Sasuke back! He doesn't belong to you!" The younger growls in nearer proximity to the other male's face. The scarlet and orange flare encasing the teenager's form grows brighter as his anger escalates, sharp nails sinking deeper into the paled flesh enough to draw beads of crimson. "..he won't be yours, EVER!"

Amber hues resist the urge to roll in annoyance, white features shifting into a dangerous look of their own. "Sasuke-kun already belongs to me, remember? He came to me of his free will and abandoned his village and you," The serpent hisses in a low octave lacing disgust and satisfaction in an odd mixture. "Forget him, you won't ever be able to save him...Na-ru-to." Smirking lips continue as the fiend known as Orochimaru flashes his long tongue in pleasure.

"Bastard...bastard...you...disgusting BASTARD!" The younger male trembles in an eerie mantra before screaming. "GIVE HIM BACK!" The fox repeats in blind disregard for the man's vicious statements. Claws digging deeper into the pallid flesh, creeping even closer to the bone as the serpent grinds his teeth in pure agony while amber hues shimmer in darkening hue. In his current wild state nothing could stop him, nothing could make him listen to reason, the only concrete desire pulsating in his veins lies in shredding the snakeskin in his grasp for suitable answers. "I won't release you...until you tell me where he is. I won't...allow you to escape," Naruto exclaims like a dying promise to the winds, sending his message across to his distance friend.

Orochimaru gazes silently for a moment at the beast swirling reddish-orange chakra, the sadistic tongue retreating into his mouth after moistening his smooth lips. After hearing such a declaration over and over, the hopeful words leave him sickened and irritated. Shifting, trying to lean away and lessen the burning sensation of the nails in his flesh, the serpentine man debates his next move. The entire situation is against him, though a trump card still remains in his hands. However, more than the stone hard grip scaring his flesh, the acidic chakra is causing more damage to his flesh than he cares to admit. If he uses the sword in his mouth the attack could save him or make things worse yet, as time continues, the bane of his taunts binds him to such enticing gambles.

"Orochimaru..." An uncontrollable shiver courses through the pale man being addressed, causing further disgust. He could sense so many unpleasant slurs in the fox's voice, as well as, numerous dangers as more and more of the mind behind those crimson hues deteriorates into that of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon bound inside. Each movement, each spoken word, along with every second changes the appearance of those slitted eyes into something the serpent isn't prepared to become a victim to.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't want to see you," Smooth lips say in honesty transforming into deception when heard by keen fox ears.

Another roar vibrates through the atmosphere as thunder clouds flash and illuminate. "I refuse to listen to your lies! No matter what you say...I will find him and save him from your corruption!" Naruto growls as four tails sweep violently behind him.

Time proceeds further as crimson hues observe the strangely quiet man pinned beneath. There are traces of amusement and malice staring back at him, only urging him to snap every last effeminate limb and force that look to vanish into absolute agony. Seeing the careless evil, the flaunting of pride and confidence, drives him deeper into insanity. All he wants to do is to maul, to abuse every inch of the body below, to kindle rightful fear in those amber eyes, to show the cold-blooded man what it's like to suffer like he did every day and night, to tear that blackened soul from its stolen corpse and simply break the serpent's skin of condescending and vile immortality.

Naruto yearns to murder everything composed of the man in his grasp, leaving him nothing but a pathetic shell of his former self. Whether it is the Kyuubi buried deep inside him twisting his intentions or mere unchained anger, the spiked blond is unsure yet at the moment rational is beyond his grasp. "You'll show me where to locate him...or else I'll never leave you alone; I'll never allow you to survive long enough to switch bodies!" The fox threatens in his own show of sadism before lashing forward with his large fangs and applying a biting mark to the serpent's neck that would not be soon forgotten.

_You're not the only one with fangs...you're not the only one who can bite **hard**!_

* * *

A/N: Feed the author, leave a delicious review.

Like what you've read? Then visit my site for more stories: http: / / daemonsyndrome . blog138 . fc2 . com /


End file.
